


[Podfic] Nuée Ardente

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Bruce, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reluctant Dom, Sub Dick, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Bruce plisse les yeux, soudainement soupçonneux, mais il n’a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.“Je crois… Si tu le voulais, je crois que je pourrais te laisser m’attacher”, annonce Dick sur le ton de qui réfléchit à haute voix, mais avec dans ses yeux bleus une lueur prédatrice qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la délibération de ses mots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nuée Ardente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939907) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



> Cette fic est située dans le même univers que [Parle-moi ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10473171)

[Le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/pfqy1fzo)


End file.
